Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gear actuator system for a dual clutch transmission, and more particularly, to a gear actuator system for a dual clutch transmission capable of enabling a gear selection operation of an odd-numbered/even-numbered stage using one motor in the dual clutch transmission.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, researches for improving fuel efficiency and developing an environmentally-friendly vehicle have been actively conducted worldwide. In order to improve fuel efficiency, an automatic transmission has been replaced with an automated manual transmission and a dual clutch transmission. Due to such trend, the dual clutch transmission may perform automatic speed change by a gear actuator and a clutch actuator.
In the dual clutch transmission, a first-stage gear, a third-stage gear, a fifth-stage gear, and a seventh-stage gear are connected to one clutch (hereinafter, referred to as a first clutch), and a second-stage gear, a fourth-stage gear, a sixth-stage gear, and an R-stage gear are connected to the other clutch (hereinafter, referred to as a second clutch), and a transmission control unit (TCU) may control speed change of the dual clutch transmission, such that the first clutch and the second clutch alternately transfer power to a flywheel thereby performing speed change.
Further, in the dual clutch transmission, a gear shift of the first-stage gear, the third-stage gear, the fifth-stage gear, and the seventh-stage gear is performed by a gear actuator different from that of the second-stage gear, the fourth-stage gear, the sixth-stage gear, and the R-stage gear. That is, the dual clutch transmission has an operation structure of selecting an odd-numbered stage and an even-numbered stage, respectively, by using two solenoids generating power.
However, in a gear actuator for a dual clutch transmission according to the related art, the number of drive units generating power is two among components configuring the actuator, such that a volume and a weight of the actuator are increased, and product cost is increased.
Accordingly, for the purpose of decrease in cost and volume and weight reduction, a more compact actuator system has been required to be developed.